MSC 2013 is being presented by: The National Center for Regenerative Medicine (NCRM), the Cleveland Clinical and Translational Science Consortium (CTSC), Case Western Reserve University School of Medicine (CWRUSOM), Cleveland Clinic (CC), and University Hospitals Case Medical Center (UHCMC). MSC 2013 will take place in Cleveland, OH, August 19-21, 2013 at the Cleveland Marriott Downtown at Key Center. MSC 2013 Conference Directors include Arnold Caplan, Ph.D.; Robert Deans, Ph.D.; Stanton Gerson, M.D.; Jan Nolta, Ph.D.; Frank Barry, Ph.D.; Mahendra Rao, M.B.B.S., Ph.D.; and Michael Gilkey, M.B.A., M.S. The Conference Directors were chosen due to their active, world-renowned statures in adult stem cell research as well as geographic diversity. Numerous planning meetings and email discussions have already occurred and have shaped the program to serve the field they lead. Vision Statement MSC 2013 will have platform and poster sessions emphasizing preclinical and clinical applications of adult- derived stem cells from a variety of human and animal tissues. MSC 2013 will offer a forum for the exchange and discussion of research, ideas, and cutting-edge breakthroughs in translational regenerative medicine. Target Audience Innovators in the use of stem cells in regenerative medicine The target audience is multi-fold: new and experienced investigators in the adult stem cell therapy field, students (graduate and post-doctoral), physicians, and commercial entities interested in therapeutic opportunities with these cell types. Junior investigators and students will be given a venue to present and discuss their research in poster sessions and invited presentations. Conference Objectives MSC 2013 will * Offer a forum for the exchange and discussion of research, ideas, and cutting-edge breakthroughs in translational regenerative medicine. * Focus on the isolation, characterization, purity, plasticity and clinical uses of adult-derived stem cells from a variety of human and animal tissues. * Emphasize state-of-the-art technologies and clinical utility of these cell preparations for tissue engineering and regenerative medicine. * Feature invited lectures from thought-leaders and provide platform sessions, poster sessions, and a venue for junior investigators and students to present and discuss their research. * Provide a regulatory approach to product development - FDA, commercial risks, endpoints, and patient populations. * Link biotechnology cell therapy industry to investigators and clinical sites including clinical trial status reports. Proposal Specific Aim The specific aim of this R13 proposal is to provide travel and registration support for graduate students, postdoctoral students and clinical fellows to attend MSC 2013, with an emphasis on supporting the participation of women and minority populations. An important consideration is the diversification and participation of students and fellows, so funds will be allocated for disadvantaged and under-represented students to attend the meeting. The goal is to improve career development in the field of regenerative medicine, including broadening their knowledge in stem cell technology and interacting with funded principal investigators. All applicants will be required to submit a poster for presentation and those chosen will present their work at MSC 2013. We plan to provide travel awards for approximately 20 graduate students and post- doctoral fellows to attend and actively participate in MSC 2013 through oral and poster presentations, networking events and co-chairing of sessions. They will also be asked to help write the conference proceedings in concert with our Conference Directors.